nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Resistance system (Rust Bucket)
The resistance system refers to how different element of Rust Bucket can be affected differently depending on what attacks them. Some enemies or objects will resist to the player's attack but will get destroyed by specific means, such as explosions or fire. There are four main attack types in the game: player attacks, enemy attacks, fire attacks and explosive attacks. Consequently, there are three resistance types: neutral resistance, wood resistance and stone resistance. Often, the appearance of enemies and objects indicates what type of resistance they have. For instance, skull statues have a stone resistance and living stumps have a wood resistance. The resistance of an enemy does not affect the number of hits they have to take before being defeated. As such, double armoured boars need three hits to be defeated despite having a neutral resistance. Attack types All attack sources can be categorised as follow: Although the warhammer and bomb bow are primarily used as player attacks, they will switch to explosive attacks if used against an enemy or object with stone resistance. The warhammer will strike one single tile all the time, but the bomb bow will produce an explosion similarly to bombs when used against an enemy with stone resistance. Because these two weapons serve for different types depending on the situation, they fall under both categories. On top of the four main attacks, there are two other special types: crushing attacks and burst attacks. The crushing attack is the primary form of attack of all statue enemies, and can be considered as a derivative of the enemy attack as it affects the same characters. The crushing attack will defeat characters if they are cornered from all side between one or more statues and obstacles. Villagers and green knights can only be killed by this attack if they are crushed against a wall by the statue enemy. However, Rust Bucket can die from this attack if it is stuck between one or more statues and some unbreakable obstacles, including green knights or shields blocking the way. The burst attack is very rare and can only occur on specific occasion. If an enemy ends up in the same tile as another enemy, the player or an object, they will get killed automatically. This can only be performed by the player if they use a teleporter to appear inside of an enemy, which will result in a burst attack. Demons can also be defeated from a burst attack if they land on another enemy or an object. Resistance types Enemies with multiple hit points such as armoured pigs, double armoured pigs or centipedes will only take one hit when damaged, regardless of the damage type. However, it is possible to damage a slime tower twice with a single explosion. Because the explosion propagates in a circle and is not instantaneous on every tile that it reaches, it is possible to hit a slime tower with the beginning of an explosion and hit one of the resulting slimes with the end of the blast. Although treasure chests cannot be destroyed if they simply contain coins, they can still be opened or destroyed (if containing a weapon) by fire attacks or explosive attacks.